<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>merry go round of life by starryesque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332428">merry go round of life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryesque/pseuds/starryesque'>starryesque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Fluff, M/M, howl's moving castle jumil au, jaehyun as sophie, juyeon as howl, more tags with more updates, slow updates im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryesque/pseuds/starryesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just howl's moving castle!jumil<br/>agatha happy bday i want to make sure u die of diabetes today<br/>also for anyone else reading this, I'm sorry if the portrayal isn't very realistic! I'm sticking close to the film and not really adding much. also i cant get rid of dirty blonde!juyeon out of my head</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Changmin | Q &amp; Lee Juyeon, Kim Sunwoo &amp; Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Younghoon &amp; Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. oh, wow. he's flying.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591970">wish upon a falling star</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotsirens/pseuds/pilotsirens">pilotsirens</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello for deciding to click on this fic! i hope u enjoy the weird ride that comes along, and i hope u buckle up and listen to howls moving castle ost bcos... idk... its based off of howls moving castle? AAHAHAHHA IDK HAVE FUN<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Sure is a cute little mouse,” The one behind him cooed. “Say, how old are you? Where do you live-”</p><p>“Please let me pass through,” Jaehyun frowned. The two soldiers snickered.</p><p>“He’s cuter when he’s angry!” They cooed at him. Jaehyun opened his mouth to-</p><p>“There you are!” Jaehyun jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. “Sorry I’m late.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! welcome to chapter one of my howl's moving castle au. i hope you don't expect much and i'm gonna try my best to finish the au asap! i hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun never expected to be in this situation.</p><p>Okay, that was an understatement. No one would’ve expected to be in this situation. And the way that it is <em>such</em> a ridiculous one! Jaehyun wanted to laugh.</p><p>It all started when he left his father’s hat shop to visit his brother’s bakery. Jaehyun’s mother-in-law had already left with her flock, donning fancy hats and grandiose dresses, and naturally Jaehyun was left to lock up the store. It was a routine he was very much accustomed to.</p><p>Jaehyun weaved his way throughout the crowd. It was unusually thicker than usual, with nobles wearing their best. He sighed. It would take much longer to reach the bakery with the condition of the streets, and he would rather <em>die</em> than accidentally bump into his mother-in-law. Jaehyun squeezed through the crowds again, finding a small alley.</p><p>To be honest, Jaehyun knew that he should’ve been more careful in shady alleys, but it’s hard to think about it when he knew his brother has only a small window of time to see him. The troubles of having a <em>way</em> too successful bakery. Jaehyun couldn’t find it in him to be surprised when two soldiers stopped him.</p><p>“Hey you, little mouse,” one cooed. Jaehyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Lost your way?”</p><p>Jaehyun shook his head. “No thanks, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Then how about we get a cup of tea?” He sent a smirk, leaning on the wall.</p><p>Jaehyun sighed. “No thanks. I’m busy.” He didn’t notice the other walked behind him, and was startled when he spoke.</p><p>“Sure is a cute little mouse,” The one behind him cooed. “Say, how old are you? Where do you live-”</p><p>“Please let me pass through,” Jaehyun frowned. The two soldiers snickered.</p><p>“He’s cuter when he’s angry!” They cooed at him. Jaehyun opened his mouth to-</p><p>“There you are!” Jaehyun jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. “Sorry I’m late.”</p><p>The two soldiers looked annoyed. Jaehyun almost felt relieved as they stepped back, sending the man beside him dirty looks.</p><p>“And who are you-”</p><p>“Ah yes, aren’t you out here to take a little walk?” Jaehyun’s eyes landed on the man beside him. He flicked his hand. Twice. Like magic, the two soldiers yelped as they suddenly stood straighter, eyeing Jaehyun and the mystery man, and marched off.</p><p>Jaehyun’s throat felt dry. He opened his mouth-</p><p>“Don’t worry about them. They’re harmless.” The mystery man flashes him a small comforting smile, as a bewildered look crossed Jaehyun’s face. “Where to?”</p><p>“Um,” Jaehyun hesitated. Part of him felt wary of the stranger with his comforting hand on his shoulder, but part of him urged to go with the man. After all, the stranger <em>did</em> save him from awful soldiers. “It’s okay. I’m only going to Cesari’s-”</p><p>As soon as the name slips out of Jaehyun’s mouth, the man smiled and hummed. “Act normal. I’m being followed.”</p><p>Alarms are now blaring as loud as they can inside Jaehyun’s head.</p><p>The man however, strolls casually and slips his hand into Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun walked beside him, keeping his pace, even though- <em>what in the world is that?</em></p><p>“Sorry for bringing you into this,” The stranger apologized, not looking at Jaehyun. In a normal situation, he would be offended for the other not looking into his eyes while apologizing, but given the fact that there are black blobs with top hats seemingly materializing from the wall in front of him, Jaehyun figured it’s forgivable, totally okay, very fine.</p><p>Totally fine.</p><p>“This way.” The man swerved left to avoid the weird blobs, and Jaehyun almost lost his balance. You know what, this man has no respect. Jaehyun wants to snap his-</p><p>“Hold on!” Okay, Jaehyun would like to retract that sentence, he does not want to snap the stranger’s neck. Maybe burning him alive would be better for the universe, anyway. By now, Jaehyun is basically clinging to the stranger. The blobs in front of him were closing in, and the man beside him is jumping-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Jumping?</p><p>His eyes flew back open, his feet never returning back on the ground. Instead, he finds himself high up in the air, feeling frozen in place. His eyes peeked downwards, seeing the ridiculous alley and the crowded roads and-</p><p>“Drop your legs and start walking.”</p><p>Oh, dear deities, Jaehyun is <em>flying.</em></p><p>Well, technically, it’s walking on air, but it counts, okay? How many magical experiences have you gotten, anyway?</p><p>“Good, don’t be frightened.” Jaehyun can barely hear the man, instead focusing on the rowdy streets down below and his tempo. It was incredible. Everything looked so <em>small</em> from up in the air. Suddenly he feels like they’re all insignificant.</p><p>The stranger smiled. “You’re a natural.” Jaehyun could feel his cheeks burning. Okay, maybe the mystery man doesn’t get to be burned alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the wizard... of the waste?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Please wait here until the coast is clear,” The stranger breathed out, a faint smile on his lips. Jaehyun was still feeling high, all his worries vanished when his feet touched the wooden floor.</p><p>“Yes.” Jaehyun’s lips quirked into a smile. The stranger was peculiar. He does have some qualities that makes him want to squeeze the taller man, but he had never felt such a thrill run through his veins. He feels invincible.</p><p>The stranger smiled wider at him. “That’s my boy.” He leapt off the fence, pulled down by gravity. Jaehyun’s eyes widened, immediately looking down, but he was gone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! today i'm updating again, and i might update one or two more chapters. this chapter is where the conflict picks up ^^ we see two new characters here. happy reading ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun feels like magic.</p><p>To be honest, it should perfectly be reasonable for any normal human being to feel like they just overdosed on magic mushrooms when they’re literally saying ‘I was with this man and suddenly we were flying’. </p><p>“Please wait here until the coast is clear,” The stranger breathed out, a faint smile on his lips. Jaehyun was still feeling high, all his worries vanished when his feet touched the wooden floor.</p><p>“Yes.” Jaehyun’s lips quirked into a smile. The stranger was peculiar. He does have some qualities that make him want to squeeze the taller man, but he had never felt such a thrill run through his veins. He feels invincible.</p><p>The stranger smiled wider at him. “That’s my boy.” He leaped off the fence, pulled down by gravity. Jaehyun’s eyes widened, immediately looking down, but he was gone.</p><p>He can only see a crowd, queueing for entry to the bakery.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Oh, dear.</p><p>“Jaehyun!” A shout sounded from the stairs. Then the man with the pink dress shirt, a pair of old jeans, and an apron came into view. Jaehyun instinctively ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>“Hi, Sunwoo.” Jaehyun mustered a small smile at his brother, who held onto his arms tightly, checking for injuries or bruises.</p><p>Or maybe magical marks.</p><p>“How did you land on the veranda like that? What happened to you?” Sunwoo immediately questioned, face full of worry and curiosity. </p><p>Jaehyun couldn’t seem to begin to explain.</p><p>“Sunwoo! Why don’t you use the office?” A woman behind Jaehyun offered. Jaehyun wasn’t paying attention anymore. He was still thinking about the encounter.</p><p>“It’s okay, I still have to get back to work.” Sunwoo declined politely, a smile on his face, before sighing. </p><p>The siblings ended up in Cesari’s stockroom. Sunwoo’s face shone with wonder and was watching Jaehyun intently. In the end, he scrunched up his face into a frown. “Are you sure he wasn’t a wizard?”</p><p>Jaehyun’s shoulders sagged. It could be a wizard. But do wizards really travel around an unknown city, helping helpless people in narrow alleys? And Jaehyun wouldn’t have a good enough heart to be taken by wizards, anyway. All the workers at the hat shop gossiped about a wizard named Joel, who always took hearts from pretty girls and handsome young boys. Surely he can’t be…</p><p>“Don’t tell me he stole your heart.” Sunwoo’s voice brought him back to the situation. “If it was the wizard Joel, he would’ve eaten it right away.”</p><p>Jaehyun smiled, fiddling with his hands. “Don’t worry. He’s only after the pretty ones.”</p><p>His brother huffed. “There you go again. Listen! We live in dangerous times. They say even the Wizard of the Waste is back.” Jaehyun’s mind began to wander again. It doesn’t seem like any magical beings would be interested in him- “<em> Jaehyun! </em>Oh, you-”</p><p>“Sunwoo! The pastries are done.” A man’s head popped into the stockroom, a smile on his face. Immediately, his brother’s face twisted into a smile. “Okay! Be right there.”</p><p>Jaehyun stood up, dusting his teal pants with his hands. “Well, I’m leaving. It’s nice to know you’re okay.”</p><p>-</p><p>Jaehyun walked back home alone. </p><p>He had a feeling of being followed by someone, but he brushed it off and delved into his thoughts. His brother had mentioned something that had been on his mind recently, and now he can’t seem to bury it back down.</p><p><em> “Listen. Are you gonna spend your </em> whole life <em> in that hat shop?” Sunwoo grabbed his hands, eyes twinkling with worry. </em></p><p>
  <em> Jaehyun hesitated to answer. “I- Father loved that hat shop. You know that. And besides, you have your bakery to take care of. I have to take care of the shop.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His brother huffed, a frown on his face. “You know that’s not what I meant.” He let go of Jaehyun’s hands, and instead clutching his face. “Are you sure you want to be a hatter?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jaehyun sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sunwoo, I’m leaving!” A customer exited the bakery. Sunwoo plastered a sweet smiled on his face. “Come back next time!” </em>
</p><p>Jaehyun unlocked the doors to the hat shop, before locking it. The intrusive thoughts about wasting his life at the hat shop will have to wait. He lights up a match to light the candle in the lamp, and-</p><p>A ring echoed through the empty shop.</p><p>A customer.</p><p>He frowned. At the door, he could see a man in a black tuxedo, a large bowtie on his chest. He was wearing a beautifully decorated top hat, with raven feathers. He looks like a tourist, but surely even a tourist would know that a locked door means the shop is closed. Or perhaps, it’s a thief.</p><p>“Sorry, the shop’s closed.” Jaehyun sternly said. “I thought I locked the doors.”</p><p>The man walked up to Jaehyun’s counter. “What a cheap shop, full of cheap little hats.” The man has a mocking smile plastered on his face. Then he turned to look at Jaehyun. “You’re quite cheap-looking yourself.”</p><p>Jaehyun felt a chill run down his spine.</p><p>“This is just a simple hat shop.” Jaehyun braved himself to walk past the man and open the doors. “I think you should leave.”</p><p>The man scoffed. “You’re very brave, taking on the Wizard of the Waste.”</p><p>Jaehyun froze. The… what?</p><p>Oh, Sunwoo’s gonna kill him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>